List:Kawamura Ayano Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Kawamura Ayano Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Kawamura Ayano's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/31) Who's a member you notice you're often together with? :Murota Mizuki-san! :Since I notice we're often together, and she's beside me (lol) :I get lonely if she's not around! List of Q&A 2018= ;(10/10) Please tell us some of your favorite outfits that other groups have worn. :S/mileage-san's "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama" :℃-ute-san's "Mugen Climax" and the blue and red checked dress they wore at Japan Expo (with the black hats)! ;(11/28) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Egg flavored, red rice, omurice onigiri, and salmon roe!!!! ;(12/5) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :Since I write long blogs, I feel like there are a lot of people who write a lot in the blog comments!! Also, there are a lot who are kind, and love Kouchi, and watch me closely! ;(12/12) What kind of playing did you like to do when you were a kid? :The high bar! I'd always be spinning round and round it! :Water balloons!! At the park or in front of the house, I would play with water balloons! ;(12/19) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :Nn~, since I don't believe in the existence of ghosts I'm not scared of them, :but since I don't think I could walk straight through somewhere dark, I'd want someone to be in front of me (lol) ;(12/26) Who's a member you want to talk with or become closer with? :Onoda Saori-san and Eguchi Saya-chan! :Since Onoda-san is so incredibly cute, I want to go to a place that's good for photos and take tons of pics of Onoda-san (lol)!! :And I want to talk with Saya-chan more and go hang out with her together ♡ |-|2019= ;(3/20) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Probably Baby Star Ramen、、、！ :Since if we get hot water back it'd be ramen, and you could even eat it dry!!! ;(3/27) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Enjoy my teens!! :Enjoy my activities in Angerme!!!! :Sleep a lot! ;(5/8) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Maeda Kokoro-san! :Since she's Megane no Otokonoko, she's the member I see most in glasses! :And Wada Ayaka-san in round glasses and Murota Mizuki-san's gap when she wears glsses I like an awful lot! :I wanna see Kobayashi Honoka-chan in glasses! ;(6/12) Please tell us if you've had any lyrics or choreography or lines that, although you memorized them, were hard to learn in time. :The choreo for "Ai sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai". :It was the first song I learned after joining Angerme, and more than the dance a number of the poses were like able to be connected and memorized, and it was tough to train my body on it. :The chorus line distribution in "Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku" was tough to memorize since it wasn't systematic but all over the place with one character each. ;(7/17) What's something that you think you definitely want to do in the summer? :Participate in a summer festival!!!! :Go to a matsuri festival!! ;(7/31) Who's a member you notice you're often together with? :Murota Mizuki-san! :Since I notice we're often together, and she's beside me (lol) :I get lonely if she's not around! References Category:Kawamura Ayano Category:Pocket Morning